Wakefield
Doctor Wakefield is the psychiatrist and friend of Jeremiah Devitt. When Devitt disappears, Wakefield and his good friend Dr. Johan Kaufmann try to track Devitt's steps. After the tracks stop at St. Gall, Wakefield tries to focus on finding Devitt's friend Alexandre Du Pré in order to get more clues. Wakefield might be least mysterious character in the game. His motivation has consistently been to find and help Devitt. However, even he might have a mysterious past. After being overcome by opium smoke in the Crimson Nest, he dreamt he was in a bedroom, talking to an unknown person. The person said that they had met before, and that the room was the “first place to look.” Who could that person have been? Devitt, or someone else? Chapter 8 Devitt said the exact same words to Wakefield in the Veil, as they approached the threshold. His nightmare at the Crimson Nest may have been a premonition. Although Wakefield collapsed in the Crimson Nest, he woke up at the East Hill Asylum (Chapter 5). Maybe he returned to East Hill in a daze? Or was he somehow magically transported? The man who was missing an eye knew that Wakefield could recover it. Wakefield had a dream that predicted that the man would talk to him. How was this dream possible? How did the man associate Wakefield with Alexandre? Chapter 5 Wakefield tried to find Devitt's whereabouts through Alexandre. Because it was unclear where Alexandre was at the moment, Wakefield started his quest at the East Hill asylum, where Alexandre had been institutionalized several years ago. He learned that Alexandre used to live at 26 Paul Street. When Wakefield visited Alexandre's old home, he discovered that it contained a weird machine to produce chemical compounds. While he was investigating, a cultist interrupted him promptly. Back in the asylum, Wakefield was told by veteran Sgt. Conghill that the veteran was ambushed during the Battle of Majuba Hill. While they were walking through a thick fog, the entire battalion was obliterated, except for Sgt. Conghill and Cpt. Skidd. This new information made Wakefield look for the Captain. He went to the St. Giles Rookery where he was confronted by a disabled man. Prior to this, the man appeared in Wakefield's nightmares. He always asked Wakefield for the thing they took from him. Wakefield found a glass eye in inmate quarters of East Hill, while questioning the inmates. One of them told Wakefield about an inmate who always had the feeling someone was spying on him from beneath his mattress. Wakefield inspected the mattress and discovered a secret passage from one cell to another cell. The other cell was no longer accessible because it was bricked up. In this cell Wakefield found a secret stash that contains the glass eye. Wakefield gave the mysterious disabled man the glass eye. After receiving the prosthetic, the man left in silence. Wakefield continued his search for Skidd and ended up at The Crimson Nest, an opium den. He found the veteran Cpt. Skidd at the back of the building. Skidd gave valuable information, but on his way out Wakefield was overwhelmed by the opium vapors. Chapter 6 After the remarkable death of Miss Konhe, Wakefield and Kaufmann decided it was time to call for help. Kaufmann recalled that his former mentor Adam Wright knew a lot about the occult. But when they arrived at Wright's manor, things are not as they expected them to be. Chapter 7 The death of Kaufmann triggered a depression. Wakefield was not able to proceed on his quest for months. But after a while, he decided that the only way to honour his friendship with Johan is to continue looking for Devitt. He does as Kaufmann asked of him and sets out to Éilís Mór. Awards * Goomba Stomp - Best Use of a Handful of Pixels Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The playwright Category:My Dearest Visitor Category:The Reunion Category:Beyond the Curtain Category:Travelers & Companions